pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikia
Pikia is a fanon game created by MyPikPikCarrot. Plot One day, a band of Pikmin were wandering around avoiding Bulborbs and trying to find their Onions. However, suddenly they tripped and fell down a hole. They all fainted. When they woke up, they saw they were in a tunnel. Following it, they found to their surprise that it opened into a wonderful land - a Pikmin paradise where there were no Bulborbs to be seen. They named this paradise Pikia. They decided to gather supplies and build a ladder up the hole to bring the other Pikmin to Pikia. So they set about this task. Meanwhile, in space, Olimar was flying to the Pikmin Planet. He had recently gotten a promotion and a new device called the Communicator, with which he could call home. He had decided to land on the other side of the Planet to see what was there. So he set a course for this side of the Planet and started to land. Back on the planet, a Purple Pikmin was busily carrying a large block of wood to where the ladder was being built when he heard a loud CLANG. So he went to investigate. He saw a large yellowy-pale tall thing stuck in the ground. As he wondered where he had seen it before, a dome-shaped clear window popped off and Olimar jumped out and was surprised to see a familiar Purple Pikmin staring at him. The Pikmin jumped around and led Olimar back to Pikia, where Olimar was surprised to see the Pikmin he recognized. All the Pikmin rushed to Olimar. Later, Olimar had decided to help the Pikmin. He set about finding wood. He found a large tree and threw Pikmin at it to cut it down, but a strange goopy bluish thing came out from behind the tree and ate a Blue Pikmin! Olimar decided that he had to collect wood without letting the Pikia enemies eat the Pikmin. (Unlock Levels Part 1.) Olimar found that there were new Pikmin here, as he had expected. So he decided to re-learn his techniques to account for these strange new Pikmin... (Unlock Levels Part 2.) and flew off to the Pikmin Planet to rescue Olimar. (Unlock Levels Part 3.) After being defeated, Olimar realized that he had been battling Louie and helps him up. Together, they set off to finish the ladder... (End of Main Story, unlock Olimar's and Louie's Storylines)}} Levels The levels are organized in parts, so when the Plot says "unlock Levels Part X", the (normal) levels in Part X are unlocked. Part 1 *''Welcome to Pikia'' *''Meadows'' *''The Verdant Woodlands'' *'BOSS BATTLE' (complete all three of the other levels): Great Goopi Part 2 *''Cavern of Pale Pikmin'' (Mini Boss: Big Pale Pikmin) *''Pellet Pond'' *''Bang-Bang-Kaboom'' *'BOSS BATTLE': Lord Paleface Part 3 *''Louie to the Rescue'' (as Louie) *''The Verdant Woodlands Again'' (as Louie) *''Clink-Bang-Clink-Bang'' (as Louie) *'BOSS BATTLE': Olimar (as Louie) This is the end of the Main Story, but that ladder still isn't quite finished yet. You pick whether it's Olimar or Louie that finishes the ladder. Complete them both to unlock The President's Storyline. Olimar's Storyline *''Nation of Pikia'' *''Onion Town'' *''Turnips'' Louie's Storyline *''Nation of Pikia'' *''Bulborb Plaza'' *''Banana Pellets'' Once you've finished Olimar's Storyline and Louie's Storyline, you can unlock The President's Storyline. The President's Storyline The goal of The President's Storyline is to collect Gold and Silver and drag them to Hocotate Freight Building, much as was done in Pikmin 2. *''Hocotate Freight'' *''Net Worth'' *''Pounds of Silver'' *''Pounds of Gold'' *''Goldilocks and the Three Silver Bars'' Controls Red text is Olimar's controls. Blue text is Louie's controls. Green text is The President's controls. Normal text is common to all who do not have alternative uses for the button. During gameplay *(+) Open Pikmin menu Open Money menu *(-) Pause the game *(A) Interact (See Interacting) *(B) Pikmin whistle/direction UNUSED *(X) Open Pikibook Open Coin Collection *(Y) Use the Communicator. *(Left Stick) Move Olimar/Louie/The President. *(Right Stick) Move Louie's vacuum *(+Control Pad): Activate Louie's vacuum in the pressed direction